Shopping
by abcdoll3
Summary: Brittany's shopping for dresses by herself, when she meets someone just like her, more ways than one. Glee/Mean Girls Crossover Oneshot


Well, one day, I was watching a trailer for mean girls, but it had the glee girls instead, and I was all like...is there any fan fiction with them. SO I looked it up and there wasn't any. Then the ideas started flowing and this little baby was born... I don't own Glee but wish I did. I don't own Mean Girls either... DON"T BE MEANIE-HEADS

* * *

Brittany pouted as she tried on the dress in the fitting rooms. Gorgeous dress after gorgeous dress and she still didn't feel right. She didn't understand; when Santana went with her, all of the buttons were on the back, but by herself, they were always on the front. Maybe the people just put it on the mannequin wrong. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't Santana with her anyway? They always tried on dresses together, since like, sixth grade. Maybe she should have gotten Kurt to go with her to the mall today. In a fit of embarrassment, she opened the door of her stall, only to find another blond girl standing there, wearing a dress with the buttons on the front. Both of them just stared at each other, blinking for a second out of sheer curiosity. "I like your dress." Brittany was the first to speak.

"Thanks. I like yours too." The other girl smiled back. "Especially the buttons."

"I know! They're really pretty but I kept having the feeling that I was wearing it wrong. But you're wearing it like me...so I must be right." Brittany was starting to get very happy.

"I was just about to ask you if I was wearing this right. Looks like I am." The girl's green eyes shone brightly as she smiled.

"And Santana keeps saying that I'm wearing it wrong." Brittany snorted.

"Santana...oh my gosh does she like, sneak into your house and give you gifts on Christmas?"

Brittany looked at the girl like there was something wrong with her. "That's the Easter Bunny." She said, her face going back to its cheery self. "She's my best friend like, ever. We've been besties since like...middle school. See?" Brittany pulled out a flip-book of pictures of herself and Santana.

The girl's green eyes lit up again. "Oh my gosh! You have a flip-book too!" She smiled, taking out her own flip-book.

Brittany nodded her head along. There were also pictures of Quinn with her. "That's my other best friend Quinn." she giggled as the flip-continued and she stopped at a picture of herself and Kurt. "And that's Kurt. I'm going to make him mine. We dated for a little bit, but then we broke up because he wanted to like other boys again." She explained, only to have the other blond nod along.

"Where are they now?"The other girl finally asked once Brittany was done talking. "I mean your friends..."

Brittany gave a sad sigh. "I don't know. Santana was with me...but then called me to cancel."

"When did she do that?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh my gosh, that's so mean. She should have done that like...when you guys were ready to leave. That's what Regina does"

"I know right." Brittany said as she was starting to realize that this may be the only person who understood her. "Who's Regina?"

"She's one of my best friends. She's really pretty but can be really mean sometimes." the blond said with a far off sigh. Brittany, meanwhile, had a moment of brilliance when she connected Regina to Santana. Both beautiful, but bitchy. But alas, like all great moments, this one had to fade, and got replaced with unicorns.

"I'm Brittany." She smiled.

The green-eyed girl gave a smile back. "I'm Karen." Soon, her stomach started to rumble. "I'm hungry. Wanna get some Taco Bell?"

"That sounds like fun! Let me check something first." Brittany said delightfully as she looked through her bag. Soon enough, she brought out a bottle. "Yep. I got my Sue-Sylvester-Master-Cleanse so sure!" she said, walking out of the fitting room.

At first, Karen was very confused by the long word, but got over it quickly, following Brittany. "I'm new here. I used to live somewhere else...but too many girls got hit by buses, so we got transferred different places. So here I am."

"Did you get hit by a bus too?" Brittany asked, in awe of the story. "Because my uncle lives there. He doesn't have a job anymore because he hit too many people with buses."

"No, Regina did though." Karen said. "I felt like, really bad for her because she broke her back...but we weren't friends then because she tried to get me in trouble." She thought back to that sad, sad day.

"Oh my god that's so sad...I would hate to break my back hitting people with buses." Brittany gave Karen a hug as they made their way towards the exit of the store."You know what...we should totally have a sleepover." She said joyfully,but then quieted her tone. "But like...if you have a diary, hide it from my cat."

Karen tilted her head. "Why?" She asked.

"Brittany made a shhh noise and went to Karen's ear. "He reads them." She said, as the all important secret it was.

Karen's eyes went wide. "No way..."

"Way." Brittany confirmed. The two of them seemed to be rather happy in each others presence. Finally, there was someone that could catch up to her and understand how it felt. As the two of them were laughing along to something about the different birds and mouses in their lockers, everything sad that the two were feeling seemed to vanish. That is, until the loud sirens of the alarms went off.

"Ladies, I'm going to need to pull you two aside." An officer said, taking both of them by the hands.

"Oh my gosh! All we did was try on dresses!" Karen said, looking like she was about cry, with Brittany trying to comfort her. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

Brittany held Karen in her arms as the crying continued. "Officer, I don't see the problem. I mean, it's not your fault that your alarms are jealous because we're prettier and more popular than them and nobody likes them." She said, petting Karen's shoulder.

All the officer did was look annoyed. "You never took off the dresses you tried on." He said, pointing at a mirror. Karen's tears started to go away as she saw her reflection. Brittany had a look of clarity and it didn't' take the two of them long to start giggling. Soon, the two of them went to put on their normal clothes. What they didn't know was that they went into each others stalls.

"Woah...I have an outfit just like that."

"Me too...let's get Taco Bell."

"Right behind you."

And the two finally were able to leave the store in peace, oblivious to the drama that would unfold eventually at some other time... not right now but maybe later.

* * *

R&R Please! Or else a mayonnaise army will eat all of your cats...and Sue will come and punch you in the face.


End file.
